


Shoes on the Dashboard

by howlingstiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: "Get your shoes off my car, Neville."Neville sighed and moved to bring them down for a hand to softly rest on his bent knee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochasweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/gifts).



> I wrote this drabble for a little edit I made on Tumblr. I thought putting it on here would be a nice way to track my word count this year.

"Get your shoes off my car, Neville."

Neville glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye. His steel gaze on the road, his jaw clenched with lines forming around his mouth and his fingers tapped against the wheel in contained anger. Neville sighed and moved to bring them down for a hand to softly rest on his bent knee.

"No," Draco amended, his thumb stroked in slow circles. "Sorry, Nev. I just,"

Neville snickered and tangled their fingers together. "I'd be pissed too if I had your father, and family, breathing down my neck. Actually, I'd be pissed off if I had your father period."

They drove in silence with their clasped hands resting on his knee until they reached their flat, something Mr. Malfoy argued strongly against. Draco pulled into his usual parking space and let the car idle. When Neville went to open the car Draco tugged on his hand until he settled and focused on him.

"I don't say it often, Nev, but I appreciate you. You are the best chance I took, the best risk I ever took. That being said, you don't deserve getting dragged along to these dinners where my _f_ _amily_ ," Draco spat the word out, face reflecting his malice for a moment, "makes jabs at you. Though wearing your greenhouse clothes was an excellent choice in my opinion."

"Draco, I am not with you for your family. I am with you for _you_ , because I want you. And if that means tagging along for dinners to take their attention off you for a few hours I'm happy to do so." Neville kissed Draco's knuckles and ring. "Now c'mon, if you really feel like making this up to me I think it's time to break in the new couch and try not to burn the popcorn this time."

After settling in for the binge session of Neville's choosing, Draco spied _The Labyrinth_ in the pile, he kissed over the hickey that is nearly faded. "I love you, Neville Longbottom-Malfoy." He whispered.

"I love you too, Draco Longbottom-Malfoy," Neville whispered back.


End file.
